


'Til the tears run down from my eyes

by MichaelTheMicrophone



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, author was tired and couldn't give less of a shit if he tried, basically i just said fuck it and wrote, i wrote this at some time past midnight, loving boyfriend, should be asleep but who gives a fuck, sorry if its shit haven't touched writing in like 5 months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheMicrophone/pseuds/MichaelTheMicrophone
Summary: It seemed stupid, in the back of his mind he knew that Ben wouldn’t judge him. He hadn’t in the past so why would he now? But the thought kept going around in circles in Gwil’s head, again and again and again. This wasn’t like anything they’d ever done before. Sure, Gwil had made Ben flustered more than once, and sure, Ben had topped, but this was on a whole other level. Gwilym wanted Ben to take control, to make him blush and squirm with every word that came out of his mouth. Gwilym wanted to feel embarrassed, he wanted to lose a little bit of his dignity with every sentence that the blond man spoke.Gwilym wanted Ben to humiliate him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipperTrash140109](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/gifts).
  * Inspired by [she'll absolutely drive you wild (its benjamina)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034905) by [ShipperTrash140109](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109). 



> so yeah. i was tired and i wanted to write some shit and then i watched a video on youtube and this happened. 
> 
> Inspired by shippertrash140109’s series ‘benjamina won’t give Gwil a break’

Gwilym knew it was stupid to worry about things. After all, he’d just moved in with his boyfriend, his amazing, loving and supportive boyfriend. Ben, despite all of the weird things that Gwil had asked him to do so far, was still there, was still supportive. Ben had never shamed Gwilym for anything that he had wanted. Sure, he had been a little surprised at times, but there was never a time that Gwil thought that Ben had thought any differently of him because of his requests.

But that didn’t stop Gwilym from worrying. It seemed stupid, in the back of his mind he knew that Ben wouldn’t judge him. He hadn’t in the past so why would he now? But the thought kept going around in circles in Gwil’s head, again and again and again. This wasn’t like anything they’d ever done before. Sure, Gwil had made Ben flustered more than once, and sure, Ben had topped, but this was on a whole other level. Gwilym wanted Ben to take control, to make him blush and squirm with every word that came out of his mouth. Gwilym wanted to feel embarrassed, he wanted to lose a little bit of his dignity with every sentence that the blond man spoke.

Gwilym wanted Ben to humiliate him.

Now don’t get him wrong, Gwilym didn’t want to be publicly humiliated. No, that would cause way too much of a scandal, and possibly ruin his, and possibly Ben’s, career. No, he wanted Ben to call him names, to push on his little insecurities, to poke and prod at the little details that Gwil tried to hide from the world. He wanted to be told what to do, and to feel ashamed when made a mistake. He wanted to be pushed around and used in the most inappropriate ways. He wanted Ben to…

Gwil was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of the front door opening. Ben was back from walking Frankie. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he made his way down the stairs to where Ben was taking off his coat. Stopping half way down, Gwil shook his head. He watched his boyfriend give Frankie a pet and take off her collar, wondering whether it was worth asking Ben to do it. Whether it was worth risking what they had going just to fulfil a stupid fantasy of his.

“Gwil? Are you okay, babe?” Ben asked, a concerned look flashing across his features as he looked up at the taller man, who was still standing halfway down the stairs. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Gwilym walked the rest of the way down the stairs and pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek. “I was just thinking.”

“Gwilym, something is clearly wrong. You had that look on your face again, that one you have when you’re debating whether or not to tell me something.” Gwil let out a huff and turned away from his boyfriend, starting towards the kitchen. Ben followed him, pulling a treat from his pocket and throwing it into the living room, hoping distract Frankie long enough to have a proper conversation with Gwil. Finally they stopped in the kitchen, Gwilym leaning against the bench and rubbing his face. “Gwil, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Yeah,” Gwilym sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know.”

“Gwilym.” Ben clasped Gwilym’s other hand in his own. “Whatever it is, it won’t change anything. I’ll always love you, no matter what.”

“I love you too. It’s just… never mind. Forget I ever did anything. It’s stupid and a waste of time and…”

“Gwilym, waste of time is not telling me what is bothering you so much. I can’t help you until you tell me.” Gwilym gave a long sigh, looking defeated before mumbling something so quietly the bacteria on his nose probably couldn’t even hear him. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I want you to..” Gwilym started before pausing, his face twisting up in frustration. He pushed himself off the counter, starting towards the door. “This is a mistake, this is a mistake, this is a mistake.”

“Gwilym!” Ben grabbed his boyfriends arm, twisting him around and pushing him against the counter. “Stop doubting yourself!”

“Fuck. Ben. It really doesn’t matter.” Gwilym groaned, trying to push the blond off of him. Ben kept him locked in place, his face turning stern.

“Gwilym Lee if you don’t tell me what is bothering you within the next 5 seconds I swear to god I will kick you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Ben growled, digging his hand into his boyfriends hips. Gwilym stood open mouthed for a second before swallowing hard and running a hand over his face to try and stop himself from becoming incredibly aroused.

“Ben. I.. uh.. I want you to.. well.. I want you to.. to humiliate me.” Gwilym looked down, completely avoiding Ben’s eyes, frightened of what his reaction might be. He felt Ben’s grip soften.

“Gwil, how do you mean? What kind of humiliation?” Ben asked, his voice soft and comforting. A hand came up to wipe away the tears that had began to form in Gwilym’s eyes.

“I.. I want you to take control.. and to.. to call me names and punish me.. when I’m bad and.. and I want to fell useless and.. and vulnerable.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was silent for a second, his face concentrated, like he was thinking. After a minute he stepped away from Gwil, motioning towards the table, mumbling something under his breath. Gwil took a seat at the table, a little worried as his boyfriend hadn’t said anything yet. 
> 
> Things start to get spicy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i started this before midnight this time. hopefully it makes more sense.
> 
> also, never make friends with insomnia, she's a bitch.
> 
> love you all <3

Ben was silent for a second, his face concentrated, like he was thinking. After a minute he stepped away from Gwil, motioning towards the table, mumbling something under his breath. Gwil took a seat at the table, a little worried as his boyfriend hadn’t said anything yet. Ben sat opposite him, leaning back and observing his boyfriend with a caring gaze. 

“Okay, I can do that.” Ben started after a good minute of Gwilym squirming slightly under his gaze. “But before I do, I need to know what to do. Like, what is going to make it good for you? What will spoil it? Hard limits and green lights and all that.” Ben took one of Gwilym’s hands in his, holding it tightly. Gwil moved his other hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing slightly as he tried to think of an answer. 

“Well, uh…” Gwilym trailed off, rubbing his neck a little harder. 

“Take your time.” Ben, his ever supportive, amazing, caring Ben, brought his hand up and pulled Gwil’s from the back of his neck, bringing both of their hands to the centre of the table. “There’s no rush, we’ve got all day to figure this out, well the rest of the afternoon.”

“Thank you. Thanks Ben.” Gwil let out a small laugh. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Ben laughed, giving Gwilym’s hands a squeeze. The two of them started laughing, releasing some of the tension from the room. The tension completely dissipated when Frankie came running in, crawling under the table and licking both of their legs. The two men burst out laughing, Ben reaching under the table and picking up the dog. “Hey, I think I might call Joe and get him to take Frankie for the day, give us some time to figure this all out.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Thirty minutes later the two of them sat on the couch, Joe having just taken Frankie to stay at his place overnight. Of course, Ben told Joe nothing about why he needed the American to take his dog and Joe was kind enough to not ask any questions. Getting Frankie out of the house definitely lifted some weight from his shoulders. Ben had left Gwilym alone since he had suggested the idea, giving Gwil some space and time to figure out what he needed.

“So, have you figured out what you want?” He asked, moving to sit slightly closer to his boyfriend.

“I.. yeah. I think so.” Gwilym replied, a small smile on his face. He was so glad that Ben was taking it so well, he really was blessed with an amazing partner.

“So, where do you want to start? How far do you want to go?” Ben questioned.

“Right, starting.” Gwilym mumbled. “I think we should start after dinner. Or before. At some point to do with dinner.”

“Okay. We can start when you make dinner. Sound good?” Ben asked, moving one of his legs onto the couch as he turned to see Gwil better.

“Yeah, perfect actually.” Gwilym smiled. “I guess while I’m making dinner you can maybe sit at the kitchen table and comment on little things, in an embarrassing manner. Like if I drop a piece of food you tell me to pick it up while saying something like, I dunno, ‘pick it up, slut, you can cook, can’t you?’ Or something like that. You don’t have to call me a slut or anything, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to..”

“Gwilym. If you want me to call you a slut, I will. But I want you to promise me that whatever I do say, or do, you won’t overthink any of it. None of it will mean anything. Not the words I say or the way I treat you. I won’t mean them.” Ben told him, bringing a hand up to cup the taller man’s cheek.

“But what if I want you to mean them? Like, I want you to mean them, in the moment. Or at least, make me believe you mean them.”

“Of course. If you want me to mean them in the moment. But I would never say any of it in any other situation and you need to know that it’s not the way I think of you because I love you, I love you so much and I always will.” Ben pulled Gwilym in for a kiss, the taller man wiping away the tear that had managed to squeeze its way out onto Ben’s cheek.

“I love you too, Ben. So much.” Gwil smiled as they pulled away from each other. “As for how far I want this to go, I want you to fuck me in some sort of compromising position by the end of the night.”

“Oh really. And do I get to choose this compromising position?” Gwil nodded, a blush creeping its way up his neck. “Oh this is going to be so much fun.”

Ben moved to straddle the taller man, barely giving him a moment to react before tangling his hands in Gwilym’s brown locks and smashing his mouth against his. The taller man let out a long, loud moan, moving his arms to Ben’s glorious back side and pulling him closer. The two continued to make out for an extended period of time before Ben suddenly stood up, leaving Gwilym confused and slightly cold on the couch, his hard on pressing painfully against his jeans.

“So, dinner.” The blonde clapped, moving towards the kitchen with a devious look on his face.

What the fuck has Gwilym gotten himself into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it shall get juicier.


End file.
